narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Homecoming
Birds chirping, kids playing, sun shining, a day that most look forward too. In times of war people must enjoy the little things, especially because they come only so often. A land filled with shinobi who are mostly of Red-haired decent, a land where they specialize in concentrated written chakra, a land where one boy was "destined" to bring greatness to the small village. Yet destiny has a funny way of turning people's dreams into a nightmares. The young boy who was suppose to achieve greatness, is now seeking revenge. Mistakes lead to confusion which lead to chaos and chaos must be dealt with at all cost. In a large house deep inside the village known as Uzushiogakure, lied two well-known Uzumaki, a criminal; a man whose name brings fear to the hearts of many, the Red-Haired Deity known as Shenron Uzumaki. and the village's hero and Second Uzushiokage, his mother Mia Uzumaki. Being a criminal who was in every village's Bingo Book, it is Mia's duty to capture him but she did no such thing, she simply...stared."The village sure has changed since I was last here. Tell me how long has it been three...six...nine....fifteen years?" he asked seeing if his mother remembered. "Two decade since you last visited me and the village. And just like your father, you haven't to aged since twenty." she responded still trying to understand why her son has returned after all these years. "Mother, I spent fifteen years of my life hunting you down, then five more years of suffering in your place. Then I finally escaped and I'm not even welcome back into the village, its BULLSHIT." he yelled accidentally leaking some of his suppressed chakra. He sighed "It seems we don't have as long as I hoped, so I come here to give you a choice. Either join me and leave this horrible world or stay here and die with it." With shinobi most likely heading to them, Shenron expected an answer immediately. Why can't I have both" she said, leaning towards her son, hoping her love can change his mind."Comeback, join us, help us fight the Jashinist and all will be forgiven." she begged hugging her only son. Closing his eyes, a memory of his mother hugging him as child suddenly appeared in his mind."Wrong answer.." stabbing his mother right in the chest, Shenron successfully sent a fatal blow to the Elderly woman. "No matter what you do..." blood would be coughed up as she struggled to state her last remark. "I will a-always l-love...you" falling to the ground, her last breathe would be used to show her undying love for her son, despite what he has done. As his mother laid dead on the ground, and her soul faded from her body, Shenron would place his hand on her corpse and whispered. "You'll be buried along with your village." Switching her body for his signature blade, Shenron stood up using his sensing skills to locate his formidable foes."Look at that, seems like little medic got himself a title. I should let him know I'm here." Masking his physical appearance, with his hoodie and mask, Shenron took to the skies, and looked down upon his former home."I shall show no mercy...as my divine wrath rains down on you." with hundreds of blades Summoning: Divine_Rain he directed his two fingers downward initiating the attack. Hundreds of various weapons would rain down, some with paper bombs causing massive explosions. As the blades began to rain down on the village all were halted as they got close. It was not like they hit a solid barrier, but rather as though all of their acceleration had been completely halted. As Shenron likely expected from the village he once ran, it was quite well protected. The blades only stopped for a brief moment however, and were quickly sent in the opposite directions that they came from. Meanwhile, from inside the village, The Uzushiokage was made aware of the disturbance, and prepared himself to face it. "Osamu!, we have company." He said as he quickly made his way outside. "It hasn't been very long since the attack on Kumo, it's most likely the Jashinists. As much as I despise killing, these monsters likely won't give me a choice." Nisashi utilized his skill in bioelectricity to augment his reflexes just in case someone had made it past his barrier. "On it" Said Osamu was he his Byakugan transitioned to his Tenseigan, while the same time, spotting all of the weapons, due to the suddeny increase of mass within the are, something Osamu was quite familiar with. Without raising an eye brow, the blue eyed shinobi vanquished every weapon and explosion Nisashi suspended in mid air, erasing them from the fabric of reality via breakdown the the very matter they were composed of. "It's definitely the Jashinist." Osamu replied as he could see a red haired man standing in a house not far from their location within the village. "Nisashi, I'm taking this away from the village." Osamu said could see his surroundings clearly, three-hundred-sixty degrees, out to an untold distance. Using his immense mental capabilities, he shifted the location of the man he identified as Shenron right outside the building Nisashi just exited. From Shenron's standpoint, he would of saw a faint red ring flash before he was outside, in front of Nisashi and Osamu. The self proclaimed "God of Fuinjutsu..." Osamu said as he fortified his bodies cells and coated himself in a unique barrier for added defense. Opening his hand, he materialized a unique weapon within his hands, eighteen-feet in length. Forging fire chakra within the confines of his lungs, Osamu exhales an enhanced, massive fire ball that left a lingering trail of fire in its wake as it traveled rapidly towards the shinobi standing before him. He then levitated within the air afterwards. The Red-Haired Mage watched as his mighty arsenal of weapons were stopped then destroyed within the same timeframe. Without even a moment's notice, Shenron appeared in front of two men, one of which he was quite familiar with. Before even uttering a word, Shenron began to deduce the abilities of his opponents, starting with his pale shinobi,"Massive and potent chakra reserves, horns, pale, skin, Otsutsuki, white-hair, definitely Hamura's side, ability to teleport me, must be the eye Kairo spoke of...the tenseigan." he thought even before the man could even say God. "Self-proclaimed eh, I'm pretty sure this title was given to me by Great Shinobi Nations." he responded as the Otsutsuki took to the skies releasing a massive amount of fire from his mouth. Raising his, Shenron prepared to absorb the attack. "Otsutsuki has unique distinct chakra that can harm the body." a voice said, causing Shenron to quickly unsheathed his blade, sliced, then resheathed it, with great speed making it look like he did not even move. With the flames missing Shenny completely, he grinned."If the two strongest men in the village are here fighting me, who is protecting the village then. I can't believe a former comrade of mine actually underestimated my preparedness." Looking directly at Nisashi with a face of disappointment. Back at the village, a hooded-man broke each barrier covering the village and began the massacre. Running about the village, creating havoc with explosions and blasts, the masked man would not stop for anyone, killing everyone who got in his way. Nisashi seemed to show almost no reaction as Shenron began his assault, even beginning to laugh as the man charged off. "He really does not give us enough credit does he?" Nisashi thought to himself. Shenron would quickly notice that every person he seemingly killed simply poofed. Nisashi knew very well that no one in his village would be safe if they remained, but Nisashi himself refused to back down from the evils of the world. To protect his people and relocated them, leaving various clones altered or just differently dressed around the village to make it seem as though all was normal. Nisashi's hair took on a greenish hue as he became one with the Earth itself. "Besides if everyone were still here..." Nisashi said raising his foot. "I couldn't have possibly fought you seriously!" With that he slammed his foot down, and calling on the strength of his current state, he stomped the ground. This stomp carried enough force behind it to generate a massive shockwave with the force to flatten the entire village, with Nisashi at the epicenter. "May as well clear things out before we get started, it was all bound to be destroyed in this fight anyway." Nisashi thought as dust and rubble filled the area. Having observed his opponent clearly, Osamu took note of his rather swift response time to his statement. Being a hybrid of two clans, both of which were and still are, highly advanced, Osamu possessed a unique physiology. His eyes for one, even in their unenhanced form, could see objects with extreme clarity and granted him untold perception, perception that allowed him to react at speed equivalent of his mother. From his standpoint, Shenron's movements were at a standstill, allowing him to observe them in the utmost fashion, vastly superior to the ocular prowess granted by the Sharingan Uchiha were even known for. With that being said, he saw Shenron unsheath his blade before slicing the fireball in half and re-sheathing his blade. One thing the shinobi didn't take into account was the enhanced fire, which would induce several affects because his sword made contact with the fire itself. Due to Osamu enhancing his fire with Cosmic Energy, it became Cosmic Fire, allowing it to outright reduce anything Osamu chose, to ashes instantaneously. Because he couldn't utilize the energy, he couldn't sense it by any means, and sheathing his blade, Shenron spread the flames within the sheath holding the sword. Watching Nisashi activate his Earth Embodiment Technique, Osamu also manipulated the cosmic energy within the fire to spread throughout Shenron's clothing and being. By the time Shenron observed Nisashi entering his form, Osamu willed the cosmic fire to expand rapidly towards Shenron's being as the flames consumed his entire sword, sheath and part of his clothing. "Underestimate? You have another thing coming..." Osamu stated as he focused several miles up. As the majestic flames appeared on his blade, Shenron's golden eyes shifted his attention the unique heat coming from his blade."Hmmm, so it's not just chakra, there seems to be another or energy involved."Slowly deducing his unknown opponent, Shenron began to refer to knowledge he acquired from memories that are not his own. Otsutsuki, the ones that are still alive don't live on earth anymore most live in......space." memories of a discussion with Kairo about an energy similar to natural energy yet has to do with galactic forces. "So I see, interesting......I guess now is a better time than never." he thought as his entire body was engulfed in flames, causing him to smirk then disperse, revealing to his opponent that they are in the presence of a clone the entire time. "Underestimate.......no I don't estimate. I simply break down your abilities based on many different variables that are presented to me. My process is much more......efficient, and precise rather than just an "educated guess"." the Red-Haired Mage stated appearing behind the two shinobi. "Besides the point, I come here not to wreak havoc but to discuss certain business." he said as he tapped his foot onto the ground, creating a small complex, that possesses three chairs and a table, two parallel to one another and one across the generic table. Taking a seat, the Red-Haired Mage sat uncomfortably in the rock-hard stool. By simply tapping his finger onto the table, the whole room changed, from the design of the seats, to the texture of the table. His chair, was of course larger than the other, demonstrating his superiority complex. "Now sit, let's talk"." "Talk about what? We don't negotiate with rouge-ninja or terrorist..." Osamu stated as he looked at the man. "What could you possibly have to talk about after invading this village?" Osamu stated as a five foot circle around him was seemingly unaffected by Shenron changing his surroundings. "You should honestly think before you speak, you are becoming quite irritating. You think your Kage here does not have a past, sorry to burst your bubble kid but Medic here wasn't always the "peace" and "love" guy you know today. He was part of the greatest Pirate Crew the World has ever seen, infamous pirates known for invading, capturing, and stealing. So please check yourself, before you wreck yourself." the Red-haired invader responded quite annoyed with Nisashi's plus one. "Despite all I have just said, you seem to forget who I am. You think I would chose such an unprepared, rookie approach to invade, from the gecko I could tell there were no men wondering this land, as well as a barrier protecting it, Medic here was the one who completely demolished your home. My goal was never to annihilate the village but to talk to whoever is incharge." Two spirits only visible to the eyes of the Divine Sorcerer, would appear behind him, watching over the conversation. "This is a side of Shenny-kun we don't get to see often. He's actually tolerating that brat's tone." the elegant maiden spoke gliding next to the God of Death. "I don't see why he just doesn't take their souls, he hasn't gotten me a decent meal recently and I'm getting annoyed." "Now whether you hear me or not is not of importance to me, for the one who makes decisions is the man who is of my kin." he said as he glanced over at Nisashi waiting for him to sit. "Osamu... Do you need me to deal with him?" Multiple voices said within the confines of Osamu's mind. "No, I'd rather not have you deal with him, or else it could cause an unwanted shift in this world." he replied with a thought to the seemingly rampant voice inside his head. "Well frankly, I don't give a damn who you are or what you want. You obviously don't know who I am, nor that Kaminoshi is my father. If you had any sense whatsoever, you'd be cautious of threatening the son of Death himself." Osamu spoke, undetered and unmoved by Shenron's suttle worlds and taunts. Nisashi put a hand on Osamu's shoulder and slowly shook his head. "We'll listen to what he has to say." Nisashi said, nearing the seat prepared for him. "Though if it's all the same to you, I'll make my own seat." Exerting his control over the Earth he made a pretty simple cylinder of stone, with a circular face large enough for him to sit in a stance reminiscent of meditation. All he could do was smirk, as he was well aware of who Osamu was after learning his name. Watching as his old comrade created a "Seat" of his own, Shenron would begin his speech. "Neither of you guys trust me eh, can't blame ya, my reputation do seem to leave that sorta effect of people." he said arrogantly as his hubris personality continued to show. "Before I begin I'd like to notify you, that I am not part of this so called Jashinist Army, nor do i plan to be. This common misconception has annoyed me due to the fact, many believe I would actually take orders from mongrel, how disrespectful." Knowing this would not change the fact that he was an S-rank criminal, or that both had the right not to believe him, Shenron decided to say this. "Now, as you both of you know, it is a time of chaos. Ties be tween nations have grown weak, and I come here bearing news that may not be pleasant to hear. But as Kage it is your duty to hear it....Kirigakure, the village that destroyed this land several decades ago seeks to attack Uzushio once again."giving the two a moment to process the information, Shenron pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lit it with a snap. "I will defend this village when they do come" Osamu spoke clearly, intending to protect the village with his life on the line. Our village will be repaired before they come. "How many shinobi do they plan on sending?" Osamu asked the man. "Is that all you have to say?" Said Nisashi with a tone of confidence unusual for him. "I was just preparing for a battle with a god, an invasion by people like them won't be enough to shake us now." Nisashi's tone returned to normal before uttering one last phrase. "Nothing they could do could compare to the battle I was expecting today." "Have you ever heard of the power in numbers. As powerful as one man may be, armies should be able to fight more objectively due to the fact they have expendables and greater range of attack." he paused, "While I'd like to provide more information, I cannot provide specific dates or numbers. All I know is what they want.....They seek the power of as many Tailed Beasts as possible amongst other things, and from what I've been told your village possesses the Two-Tails." Pausing once again, he waited for the two to digest what he is saying. "Now for my proposal, I believe waiting for Kirigakure to attack is the same mistake that Uzushio made the last time, underestimating the strength of a Great Shinobi Nation is not wise." "Powers in numbers may be true, but numbers mean little in the face of determination and persistence" Osamu stated. "I specialize in multiple forms of combat, so little will deter me from my objective. Protecting the Jinchuriki we harbor, as well as protecting any remaining tailed beast, among the protection our our people will be our priority..." Osamu stated, planning out a strategy for the upcoming attack. "Besides it's not as if only the two of us would be here." Nisashi stated. "I simply sent the shinobi of the village away with the villagers. They simply would have gotten in the way in our fight with you. If need be they would be returned." Nisashi stretched his back out a bit and leaned forward. "What was the purpose of your attack? A man like yourself would never stoop so low as wanton destruction, unless you just got really bored." "As I just told your partner here, my goal was never destruction. My presence must be acknowledged with the utmost urgency. Did you simply discard all memories of me and my capabilities. Its like you believe I'm some amateur." he spoke, quite amazed that Nisashi had forgotten who he is. Sighing, the Notorious Missing-nin grew tired of walk around his true purposes."Its I am going to be forced to spell it out for you. My reason here is simply taking on Kirigakure before they take on us, I've been working behind the scenes, acquiring knowledge through....illegal means....and now the time has come. Uzushio along with other small nation should make an alliance and let their presence be known before the Great Nation Strikes first." he paused waiting for a response. Nisashi never truly forgot the man, but had mentally written him off as a potential friend or ally quite some time ago. "So, then you wish to help us?" Nisashi said, before sighing. "You have a really weird way on making your presence known." Nisashi felt as though Shenron has forgotten who he was. "You know I don't really care what you've done in your past, or what you do currently." Nisashi leaned forward a bit. "You know damn well I would have listened to what you had to say immediately, if you arrived peacefully, and revealed yourself sooner." Analyzing the situation, Osamu cut to the chase. "Nisashi, I'll go with whatever decision you make." Osamu stated as he looked at Nisashi before cutting his eyes back to the man. Nisashi did not have to think about it long. He knew Shenron was criminal, murderer, and cared for little other than himself. However, in Nisashi's mind he was still an ally, and he hoped that Shenron felt the same way. "Very well, we'll work with you, what exactly did you have in mind?"